


James T. Kirk Is Eventually Thirty

by psocoptera



Series: Thirty Fic [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30Fic, M/M, Mind Meld, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime did, but his Spock won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James T. Kirk Is Eventually Thirty

Years later, Kirk never remembers Delta Vega as cold.

He can picture the ice cave but all he can recall is the heat of Vulcan, the desert tips of the older Spock's fingers. Dry narrative and thirst underneath: he's sunk himself into countless humidities before and since and never been so... quenched.

He asks his Spock exactly once.

"He did this mind thing, his mind to - "

"No," Spock interrupts.

"Hey," Kirk argues, "I haven't even - "

Spock shakes his head.

"While Ambassador Spock's experiences may offer illuminating insight into the utility of amity between us, I must infer that due to the alternate course of his timeline he experienced a lack of intimacy which I, myself, do not. I am - " he pauses, "Sorry."

Kindness looks horrible on him, a thin varnish over uncompromising, and for the rest of their five year mission the Enterprise holds all the chill that Delta Vega doesn't.

It's a relief when they receive their new assignments.


End file.
